Brick Breaker
by AMD Buldozer
Summary: Rewrite, republished. Dunia dilanda perang dunia ketiga, anak berumur sembilan sampai sembilan belas tahun dikurung di sebuah kota terisolasi untuk mendapatkan latihan kemiliteran. Apa sajakah yang akan terjadi di dalamnya. Summary is inside.


Dengan bantuan "Lenovo Axioo" akhirnya bisa republish Brick Breaker. Selain Disclaimernya Massashi Kisshimoto saya juga berterima kasih pada Author yang sudah disebut tadi. Sebagai tanda terima kasih saya akan rekomendasikan sebuah fic sci-fi dengan judul DOLL (saya jamin yang satu ini lain dari yang lain) meski ratingnya M tapi aman dibaca untuk semua umur kecuali anak-anak tentunya.

* * *

**Summary**

Pada tahun 2027 dunia mengalami masa sulit yang diakibatkan perang antar negara.

Bahan bakar dan kendaraan serta sumber daya alam dimonopoli oleh militer sehingga satu-satunya cara untuk dapat saling bertukar informasi adalah menggunakan jasa Street Runner sebagai kurir.

Hanya saja di antara mereka, ada sekumpulan orang yang di sebut dengan nama Anjing pemburu, yaitu street runner yang punya spesialisasi lain kecuali mengantarkan barang.

Suatu hari, Rio yang juga adalah seorang street runner bertemu kembali dengan taman masa kecilnya yang sudah terpisah selama delapan tahun. Tetapi, teman masa kecilnya itu sekarang sudah berubah. Dia yang dulu periang jadi pendiam, yang dulunya punya banyak teman jadi penyendiri dan terisolasi.

Lalu, karena ingin tahu apakah temannya itu masih mengingatnya dia mencoba mendekatinya. Sayangnya, di saat yang sama dia juga harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang mengincar nyawa teman masa kecilnya itu.

Dia meminta Rio untuk meninggalkannya, tapi Rio tidak mau karena jika dia melakukannya lagi di khawatir kalau mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu kembali. Lalu, kisah inipun dimulai.

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

Uang yang tergeletak di jalan itu berbahaya.

Sekarang aku paham seratus persen apa yang dimaksud dengan pepatah yang baru saja kubuat itu. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya 'uang murah' semua hal itu mempunyai harganya masing-masing termasuk uang itu sendiri.

Tadi pagi, di mejaku ada setumpuk uang yang tergeletak begitu saja bersama dengan surat berisi permintaan mengirimkan sebuah barang. Karena di surat itu yang tertulis hanyalah sebuah permintaan untuk menjadi kurir, aku mengira kalau pekerjaan yang kudapat kali ini adalah sebuah pekerjaan kecil mudah dengan bayaran lumayan.

Sayangnya, yang namanya uang murah itu memang tidak ada. Aku harus tetap membayar, dan yang lebih buruknya lagi. harganya mahal.

Aku harus membayar uang itu dengan dikejar-kejar satu peleton tentara yang dengan liarnya menembakiku tanpa satupun peringatan.

"Kenapa aku harus memilih pekerjaan semacam ini?"

Sialan!

"Cepat kejar dia! jangan biarkan mata-mata itu lolos!"

Aku ini bukan mata-mata, aku ini cuma seorang siswa yang kebetulan punya pekerjaan konyol sebagai street runner yang tugasnya mengantarkan barang untuk dapat uang. Cuma begitu, tidak kurang apalagi lebih.

Apakah kau pernah mendengar sesuatu yang namanya street runner?

Secara sederhana. Mereka adalah orang tidak waras yang kerjaannya mengantarkan barang atau pesan dengan imbalan uang.

Street runner itu sebenarnya pekerjaan yang biasa saja, tapi karena keadaan dunia yang agak kacau ini. Mereka sering diasosiasikan dengan kriminal yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan barang pada orang yang bertujuan melakukan tindak kejahatan. Karena hal itu, mereka harus melakukan pekerjaannya secara diam-diam dan tanpa terlihat.

Sejak 10 tahun yang lalu hampir seluruh dunia sedang terlibat perang, tapi meski begitu di setiap negara ada daerah netral dan aman yang dilarang untuk diganggu pihak manapun. Tidak seperti negara lain yang membuat satu tempat untuk menampung warganya agar mudah dilindungi, di sini ada dua buah area netral untuk memisahkan anak-anak serta remaja dengan orang tua dan dewasa.

Tempatku tinggal sekarang adalah sebuah kota seluas lima ratus dua puluh empat kilometer persegi yang dikelilingi tembok tebal setinggi lima puluh meter bernama Distrik Sembilan. Sebuah daerah yang khusus hanya boleh ditinggali oleh manusia berumur sembilan sampai sembilan belas tahun tentu dengan pengecualian pekerja pemerintah dan tentara serta polisi.

Tidak ada orang tua dan penghuninya hanya anak-anak serta remaja, sekilas tempat ini mungkin dibayangkan seperti daerah yang menyenangkan untuk ditinggali. Tapi sayangnya tidak begitu. Sebab sekarang adalah masa perang.

Kalau dulu banyak yang memikirkan seberapa menyenangkannya tingal jauh dari orang tua, sekarang rata-rata dari kami malah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nasib keluargannya. Sekali lagi, sebab sekarang adalah masa perang. Di masa seperti ini, tinggal di tempat aman sama sekali tidak menjamin keamanan.

Hukum internasional melarang anak di bawah umur untuk melakukan latiha kemiliteran, tapi sebenarnya daerah itu adalah sebuah tempat untuk melakukan pendidikan militer pada penghuninya dengan topeng daerah aman khusus pelajar. Anak-anak yang dibesarkan di sana adalah calon-calon tentara kecil yang mau tidak mau harus ikut berperang setelah lulus..

Dan untuk sekedar catatan, program itu adalah wajib. Semua yang ada pada umur yang sudah kusebutkan di atas harus mengikuti program itu.

Namaku adalah Naruto dan umurku sekarang 16 tahun yang berarti, aku juga harus mengikuti sitem yang sangat menyusahkan itu. Aku ini bukan orang yang nasionalis, jadi sesuatu seperti membela negara sama sekali tidak membuatku senang. Yang kurasakan hanya susah dan sakit. Terutama badanku.

Tapi sayangnya, aku sedang tidak punya waktu untuk mengeluh. Sebab aku sedang sibuk untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku dari peluru yang ditembakan sekumpulan tentara di belakangnku.

Bagaimana aku bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Karena aku tidak tahu kalau pekerjaanku kali ini mengharuskanku keluar dari kota tempaku tinggal, setelah itu tanpa sengaja aku mengadakan kontak langsung dengan satu peleton tentara yang sedang berjaga di sekitar kota.

Aku ingin Mengumpat, tapi sayangnya bernafas saja sudah sulit. Rasanya nyawaku seperti sudah akan keluar dan hanya menyangkut di tenggorokanku. Sedikit tiupan saja mungkin dia akan keluar. Karena itulah aku hanya fokus untuk berlari sejauh mungkin untuk meninggalkan orang-orang gila itu.

Bagi yang membaca, tolong jangan pernah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh selama lebih dari setengah jam. Hal itu sama sekali tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan malah buruk untuk jantung serta paru-paru.

Untuk mengecek jaraku dengan mereka, aku melihat ke belakang.

Dan begitu aku memalingkan kepalaku ke arah itu, aku melihat banyak objek hitam kecil yang dilemparkan padaku.

"Ini sama sekali benar-benar bukan tindakan yang etis."

Kenapa mereka melemparkan granat padaku? dan kenapa granatnya adalah tipe dengan daya ledak besar. Sesuatu seperti itu sama sekali bukan hal yang patut untuk dilemparkan pada musuh yang jumlahnya satu, tapi pada musuh berjumlah banyak.

Menghindarinya sebenarnya mudah, tapi kalau jumlah yang harus dihindari saja tidak bisa kuhitung sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan. Selain itu tempat di mana benda itu jatuh juga tidak bisa kuperkirakan. Kalau aku sampai terpojok di sini, aku pasti akan mati.

Kalau sudah begini, pilihan paling logis adalah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum ada granat yang meledak.

Aku menghindari dengan melompat masuk ke sebuah gedung yang kelihatannya punya tembok tebal. Setelah itu aku kembali berlari dan menuju ke atas gedung sebab aku tidak bisa lagi keluar dari sana.

Suara ledakan besar terdengar dari jarak beberapa meter di belakangku.

Mereka itu tentara terlatih, fakta itu tidak bisa kulupakan begitu saja. Begitu aku masuk ke dalam gedung mereka langsung berjaga di bagian yang kemungkinan bisa digunakan sebagai jalan keluar, oleh karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk naik.

Posisiku sekarang persis seperti sebuah bidak catur yang sedang dipojokan ke pinggir arena untuk ditendang nantinya. Tapi meski aku sadar akan hal itu, sudah tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Kalau aku tidak bisa turun mau tidak mau aku harus naik.

Yang nanti akan kupikirkan nanti.

Beberapa orang dari mereka mengejarku masuk menuju gedung dan mengikutiku naik, tapi tidak ada tembakan yang mereka lancarkan padaku. Mungkin sebab gedung ini sudah sanga tua dan strukturnya sudah tidak lagi kelihatan kuat, mereka memutuskan kalau menyerang di tempat seperti ini juga membahayakan keselamatan mereka.

Meski mereka tidak menggunakan senjatanya, bukan berarti aku bisa kabur dengan mudah. Sekali lagi kubilang, mereka itu tentara yang terlatih jadi mengatasiku sama sekali bukan masalah walau hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pintu yang kelihatannya cukup kuat untuk sekedar menghalangi orang-orang yang menghalangiku. Dan betapa beruntungnya, pintu itu tidak terkunci sehingga aku langsung masuk tanpa ragu dan kembali menutupnya lalu mengganjalnya dengan sebuah pipa besi yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Harusnya ini bisa memperlambat mereka."

Aku menghela nafas lalu mengistirahatkan otot-otoku yang super tegang dengan menyandarkan badanku pada pintu besi di belakangku.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bersantai."

Aku masih belum selamat. Orang-orang keras kepala macam mereka itu tidak akan menyerah hanya karena menemui hambatan sekelas ini. Aku harus segera bisa pergi dari tempat tinggi ini, tentunya dengan selamat.

Di sekitarku hanya ada gedung yang keadaanya tidak jauh berbeda dari yang satu ini. Sebab di turun lagi sudah jelas bukan pilihan, cara paling aman untuk keluar dari masalah ini adalah dengan pindah ke gedung lain lalu kabur dari sana.

Tapi sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada gedung tinggi yang jaraknya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Sepertinya keberuntunganku sudah mulai habis.

"Bukan mulai, tapi memang sudah habis."

Begitu aku mulai berjalan ke tempat lain untuk melihat dengan jelas keadaan sekitarku, sebuah angin besar menyambutku dari arah depan. Mungkin kalau bajuku ada jubahnya aku bisa mirip superman, sayangnya satu-satunya hal yang terbawa yang terbawa angin hanyalah dasi dan kemejaku yang rasanya bisa saja lepas kalau aku tidak memagangnya dengan kuat.

Pandanganku kuarahkan ke atas lalu menemukan sebuah helikopter sedang terbang dengan ketinggian sedang. Lalu setelah itu, aku melihat cahaya hijau bersinar dari sana yang diikuti oleh bunyi desiran keras sebuah peluru.

"Kau yang di sana, angkat tangan dan menyerahlah sebelum kami menembaku! ini perintah!"

Peluru yang tadi meluncur tidak mengenaiku dan sekarang sudah menancap pada pintu besi di belakangku.

"Bilang hal itu sebelum menembak!"

Yang berada di depanku adalah sebuah helikopter tempur yang dilengkapi dengan dua buah mesin penembak otomatis dan peluncur rudal di masing-masing sayapnya yang kecil. Tapi dari tembakan tadi, aku yakin kalau yang digunakan untuk menembaku adalah senjata ringan jarak dekat semacam pistol.

Belum sempat aku menenangkan jantungku, sebuah ledakan terdengar dari bagian belakang dan membuat pintu besi yang tidak bersalah jatuh dengan suara berat. Setelah itu dari, dari sana muncul beberapa orang bersenjata yang bahkan mukanya tidak bisa kulihat karena tertutup masker.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

Seseorang turun dari helikopter dengan menggunakan tali tepat di hadapanku, kemudian tentara-tentara yang baru masuk tadi mengelilingiku sambil mengacungkan senjatanya masing-masing.

"Sekarang menyerah saja dan bilang pada kami siapa yang mengirimu, kalau kau melakukannya ada kesempatan lima puluh persen kau masih bisa pulang hidup-hidup."

Lalu yang lima puluh persennya lagi bagaimana?

"Biarkan aku meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini, aku bukan kriminal dan bukan kurir organisasi gelap yang melawan pemerintahan! biar kutegaskan, aku cuma street runner biasa!"

Langit yang tadinya cerah entah kenapa dengan cepat berubah jadi berawan, setelah itu perlahan tapi pasti beberapa awan kilat mulai terbentuk.

"Jadi kau masih belum mau mengaku ya?"

Itu adalah pengakuanku.

Suara angin dan gemuruh mulai terdengar dan menggema ke seluruh sudut kota, membuatku merasa kalau aku sedang berada di sebuah game di mana aku akan segera mati. Backsoundnya sangat cocok untuk keadaanku saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memaksamu."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol antik dari holder di samping pinggangnya lalu mengisi satu persatu revolver model tua itu dengan peluru berkaliber .357. Meski aku bukan penggemar berat hal-hal semacam itu, aku bisa tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Sebab aku diajarkan hal semacam itu di sekolah.

Serius.

Meski dia sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata ancaman, kegiatannya mengisi peluru masih belum selesai juga sehingga pandangannya bahkan tidak dia arahkan padaku. Dan mungkin pekerjaannya itu akan jadi lebih lama sebab hujan kecil turun dan membuat permukaan proyektil yang sedang dia masukan menjadi agak licin.

Aku melihat jauh ke gedung yang berada di samping kiri gedung ini.

Kalau tidak sekarang tidak akan ada kesempatan lain lagi.

"Haaaa! minggiiiiiiir!"

Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menerobos orang aneh yang dari tadi mengancamku.

"Cepat tembak dia!"

Meskipun perintah itu bisa kudengar dengan sangat jelas tapi tidak ada satupun tembakan yang dilancarkan padaku. Di dunia ini selalu ada plus dan minus untuk sebuah hal, meski membawa banyak orang itu sangat berguna untuk memojokan musuh tapi hal itu juga punya kelemahan besar.

Kebingungan.

Aku berlari tetap di depan tentara lain yang sedang mencoba mengepungku. Meski memang agak menyulitkan perjalanan, tapi mereka bisa kugunakan sebagai perlindungan yang ampuh. Kalau mereka menembaku, kemungkinan besar teman mereka juga akan terkena. Karena itulah entah itu tentara lain ataupun helikopter bersenjata lengkap tidak ada yang mau menyerangku.

Aku pasti bisa lolos di situasi macam ini, aku adalah ahlinya kabur dan menghindar. Kecuali ada penembak sangat elit atau orang gila yang mau menyerang temannya sendiri di antara mereka, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan lariku menuju ujung gedung.

"Apa kau mau mati bocaaah!?"

Di depanku tidak ada jalan, yang ada hanya sebuah pembatas yang menghalangi sesuatu untuk jatuh dari atap gedung ini. Tapi dari tadi inilah yang sudah kuincar. Dengan menggunakan pipa logam berkarat yang ada di depanku.

Aku melompat dari ketinggian lima puluh meter ke udara bebas.

"Akuu tidaaak mau matiiiii!"

Aku berteriak seperti orang gila.

Seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau mati. Aku hanya melompat menuju sebuah gedung dengan jarak sekitaar tujuh meter dari atap tempatku berada. Sebab tingginya lebih rendah dari gedung tadi, kemungkinan besar aku bisa melompat ke sana untuk lolos dari tentara-tentara gila itu.

Daripada tetap di sana dan menunggu eksekusi, lebih baik aku mencoba kabur dengan rencana menyakitkan yang sedang kulakukan ini. Tidak ada jaminan kalau aku akan berhasil dan selamat, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku punya tugas yang harus kuselesaikan, karena itulah aku harus bisa kembali hidup-hidup.

Pemandangan kota dari ketinggian lima puluh meter yang masuk ke mataku hanya membuat nyaliku jadi menciut, sehingga aku segera memalingkan pandangan ke depan dan mencoba untuk fokus. Helikopter di belakangku masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mengejar.

Mungkin mereka menganggap kalau tindakanku adalah tindakan bodoh yang tidak punya kemungkinan berhasil sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkanku saja.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Target sudah tinggal beberapa meter di depanku, kalau aku bisa memegang salah satu pembatas di atas gedung di depanku. Aku dipastikan bisa lolos.

"Hap."

Seperti sorang pemanjat tebing profesional, tanganku bisa tepat meraih sebuah pipa di bagian pinggir atap gedung.

"Haahh. . . . waaaaaaaa."

Aku sudah aman. Adalah apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi ternyata kenyataanya tidak begitu.

Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan fundamental dalam rencanaku. Aku tidak memperhitungkan efek dari grimis yang turun. Aku tidak memperkirakan kalau batang besi yang kupegang jadi licin karena air. Karena hal itu, genggaman tanganku terlepas dari benda itu dan membuatku benar-benar terjun bebas.

Kali ini, aku benar-benar tamat.

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

"Maafkan aku pelanggan."

Meski surat permintaan dari pelanggan tak bernama itu tidak bisa disebut janji, tapi aku merasa kalau sekali lagi. Aku sudah tidak menepati janjiku. Meskipun aku ingin melakukannya tapi kalau aku mati mau bagaimana lagi.

Ketika aku sudah pasrah dan menyerah, sebuah benda besar dan keras menyakut di pinggangku.

Saat aku membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rambut pirang agak panjang dan sebuah topeng berbentuk wajah musang dengan garis hitam diagonal masuk dalam pandanganku. Dari lubang kecil yang ada pada benda itu, aku bisa melihat mata biru jernih.

Tanpa sadar ternyata aku sudah berada di dasar gedung dan badanku berada di lengan orang itu. Pendaratannya sama sekali tidak nyaman, tapi ini lebih baik daripada mati.

Dia melihatku sejenak lalu menjatuhkanku ke tanah.

"Awww…."

Aku tidak akan protes karena bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku.

"Siapa kau? musuh atau teman?"

Tapi yang ini masalah lain.

Meski dia tidak kelihatan jahat, tapi tidak diragukan lagi kalau dia juga tidak kelihatan baik. Selain itu dia juga menggunakan seragam tentara berat lengkap dengan logo yang tidak kukenali bersama dengan berbagai macam peralatan yang juga tidak bisa kukenali apa fungsinya.

Hal pertama yang harus kulakukan dengan orang ini adalah mengkonfirmasi posisinya. Kawan atau lawan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, kau yang dilahirkan untuk berlari hanya perlu berlari."

Orang ini sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk bekerja sama. Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan yang perlu kulakukan hanya berlari. Apa yang dia maksud adalah menyuruhku untuk kabur duluan?

"Aku akan membuatkan jalan untukmu."

Aku tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang orang ini bicarakan, tapi kalau dia ingin membantuku untuk kabur maka tawarannya akan kuterima dengan senang hati. Untuk sekarang aku tidak akan banyak tanya dan ikut saja apa yang dia katakan. Sebab aku tidak mungkin bisa keluar sendiri dari masalah ini, mau tidak mau aku harus mengandalkan orang lain.

"Tetap di belakangku bocah!"

"Rasanya itu percuma saja."

Sebab sekarang ini, kami berdua sudah dikepung oleh tentara dengan senjata lengkap. Dan tentara yang kali sepertinya tidak akan ragu untuk menembak kalau kami melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak suka. Tentara yang kali ini punya aura berbeda dengan tentara di atas tadi.

"Ternyata seorang anjing pemburu yang mempekerjakannya ya? pantas saja bocah itu susah ditangkap."

Anjing pemburu?

"Beruntung sekali, kalau aku bisa menangkap kalian berdua mungkin aku akan segera naik pangkat."

Sebenarnya dia ini siapa? dan anjing pemburu itu apa? apa dia ini semacam buronan kelas top anggota organisasi berbahaya yang punya nilai tinggi? dan satu hal lagi. Kenapa orang ini bisa tenang dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan semacam sekarang ini. Apa dia masih normal?

"Sebaiknya kalian mundur kalau ingin selamat."

Dan kenapa orang ini percaya diri sekali. Jelas yang sedang trpojok adalah kami tapi kenapa dia bisa bilang hal macam itu dengan nada arogan. Apa akan ada bantuan yang datang, kalau iya cepat segera panggil mereka dan segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama dikepung tentara bersenjata yang sedang berurusan dengan seorang teroris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? ingin menyerah?"

Bukan hanya aku, tapi tentara di sekitar kami juga bingung melihat tingkah orang ini. Orang ini mengangkat satu tangannya dan membuat telapak tanganya jadi seperti seorang wasit yang sedang menghentikan pertandingan karena ada pelanggaran.

Langit semakin bergemuruh.

"Karena kalian sudah memintanya maka akan kuberikan apa yang kalian mau."

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku yakin kalau orang ini tersenyum.

Awan gelap berkumpul di atas kepala kami berdua seakan mendapat perintah.

"Lightning Scatter!"

Setelah mendengarkan gumaman kecil itu dari mulutnya, sebuah suara menggelegar dan cahaya silau terang datang dari langit, memaksaku menutup mata dan telinga di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sekaraang!"

Dengan teriakan itu, aku kembali sadar dan membuka mata hanya untuk menemukan semua tentara di sekitar kami sudah tergeletak dengan tragisnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada tentara-tentara itu, yang kuperdulikan adalah fakta kalau masih ada belasan tentara yang masih berdiri menghadang kami berdua dengan senjatanya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku akan membuatkan jalan untukmu."

Sambil terus berlari, dia meletakan telapak tangan kiri bersarung tangan anehnya di depan wajahnya. Setelah itu, sebuah benda kecil di sarung tangan bernuansa elektronik pada telapak tanganya berputar lalu dari sana keluar percikan listrik yang menjalar ke mana-mana.

"Lightning impulse."

Dia memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya, setelah itu dia menghujamkan kaki kanannya ke tanah. Lalu, dalam sekejap mata dia meluncur ke depan dan menabrak semua tentara yang tersisa seperti bola yang menghantam pin bowling.

Aku tidak tahu benda macam apa yang dia pakai di tangannya itu. Tapi mungkin sesuatu seperti senjata atau alat komunikasi, yang jelas benda itu mampu memberinya beberapa hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan orang normal. Aku rasa kejadian tadi juga disebabkan oleh benda itu.

Ini seperti ironi, beberapa saat yang lalu aku aku yang jadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Tapi sekarang mereka yang jadi bulan-bulanan orang di depanku.

"Jangan kabur kau!"

Seperti dalam sebuah film zombie, seorang tentara yang masih sadar mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap kakiku. Hanya saja yang membuatku seram bukan karena rupanya yang babak belur tidak karuan, tapi sesuatu yang dia pegang di tanganya yang satu lagi. Sebuah pistol otomatis.

Sebuah suara tembakan yang sangat keras terdengar, tapi karena ada sangat banyak gedung-gedung tinggi dan tidak ada banyak orang di dalam kota. Suaranya jadi memantul dan menggema sehingga tidak jelas dari mana tembakan itu berasal.

Tembakan itu bukan ditujukan padaku. Seseorang sudah menembak tentara zombie tadi dari jarak jauh entah dari arah mana.

Kalau orang tidak diketahui itu mengincarku, tidak diragukan lagi kalau pasti aku sudah mati. Kenyataan kalau yang ditembak adalah tentara di sampingku membuktikan kalau sepertinya orang itu adalah teman dari orang bertopeng di depanku yang sedang berlari.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Aku terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan diiringi suara-suara kesakitan kami mulai bisa meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, aku tidak tahu aku sudah jadi apa kalau kau tidak datang."

Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan, kenyataan kalau aku masih hidup karena bantuannya sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah. Kali ini, sepertinya kami sudah benar-benar aman. Lokasi kami kali ini adalah sekali lagi, berada di sebuah gedung tinggi.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, kau akan datang padaku."

Terserahlah.

Dia berjalan ke pinggir gedung lalu membiarkan badannya jatuh, setelah itu aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku sudah melihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan, jadi khwatir pada keselamatannya sepertinya sama sekali bukan hal yang perlu dilakukan.

Kalau begitu, hanya satu hal yang perlu kulakukan sekarang.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Pelangganku yang bermasalah ternyata sama-sama tinggal di daerah yang sama dengaku, selain itu dia juga bahkan sama-sama murid sekolah persis sepertiku. Sebab dia juga tinggal di salah satu asrama sekolah jadi pasti dia juga adalah seorang siswa.

"Pantas dia tahu rumahku."

Aku jadi khawatir.

Setelah aku mengetuk pintu di depanku dengan pelan, dari dalam tedengar suara benda jatuh, kucing terinjak, dan juga piring pecah.

Aku tidak akan komentar.

"Maaf aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, apa kau membawa barangnya?"

Kalau aku tidak membawa barangnya aku tidak akan repot-repot ke sini setelah mempertaruhkan nyawaku.

"Ini."

Setelah melihat bungkus dari barang yang kubawa, pelanggan laki-laki yang rasanya umurnya bahkan di bawahku itu tersenyum dengan muka lega. Setelah itu dia membuka kotak kertas yang menjadi pembungkusnya lalu menarik keluar benda di dalamnya. Dengan muka ceria.

Benar-benar muka ceria. Baru pertama kali ini aku menemui siswa yang bisa seceria ini. Tidak salah lagi kalau orang ini aneh.

"Untung kau tidak mati di jalan, kalau sampai begitu aku tidak akan bisa tidur sebab tidak bisa mendengar musik kesuakaanku."

Kutarik ucapanku yang tadi. Dia bukan orang aneh. Dia orang gila.

Dia menganggap kalau nyawaku tidak lebih penting dari tidurnya, dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi. Dia menganggap mp3 playernya jauh lebih berharga untuk dijaga daripada nyawaku.

Kenapa aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku yang cuma satu untuk sebuah mp3 player?

"Uangnya sudah kau terima kan, terima kasih ya."

Dengan begitu, dia menutup pintu.

Sialan.

* * *

Glosarium : Pistol revolver itu pistol tipe lama yang chambernya, sesuai namanya berputar.

* * *

-Ini masih prolog jadi masih belum masuk pada cerita utamanya.

-Pada dasarnya terinsipari dari film tahun 2001 berjudul avenging fist.


End file.
